Flavored liquids, containing infused fruit, vegetable, antioxidant, vitamin enriched and even liquor ingredients, have recently enjoyed increased popularity. However, such drinks are usually expensive and only offer a limited variety of flavors, flavors which are selected by the beverage manufacturers themselves. Many infused drinks are artificially flavored. Others may have flavoring which is too strong or too weak or have an unexpected, unsatisfying taste to the consumer. Since such drinks are often only sold in large quantities and once bought and opened, a bottle of a purchased infused liquid cannot be returned. The result is a waste of money and product.
There is thus a need for a liquid infusion system specifically designed for the consumer, to economically and easily mix one's own infused drink, in order to try various flavors and ingredients suited to specific tastes and preferences.